Travelin' Soldier
by bunny-usako
Summary: Syaoran is a travelin' soldier about to leave when he meets a beuatiful girl with a bow in her hair could it be sakura or some one else?
1. sniff sniff sad as!

_I don't own Card Captors!!!!! Only some of the characters I made up!!!!_

_I don't own the song either its by the Dixie chicks!!!!_

"_talking"_

'_thinking'_

_---------------------(Scene change)---------------------_

_Chapter 1: The Meeting_

_Two days past eighteen_

_Waiting for the bus_

_In his army greens._

_Sat down in a booth _

_At a cafe there_

_Gave his order to a girl _

_With a bow in her hair._

A handsome 18 year old boy with brown hair amber eyes walked into a little café and looked around but seemed disappointed because where ever he went he never knew any one. A young girl with auburn hair and a pretty red bow in her hair showed him to a booth in the corner. He was sitting in army clothes, the girl smiled sadly knowing he was going away to war to protect his country. The pretty little girl with the bow in her hair walked into the kitchen to places several orders, she was still smiling sadly.

"Sakura cheer up!! You never know this one might come back alive!!" said Meilin who was working in the kitchen. Sakura just nodded and walked out to get his order.

"If you are ready to order, ay I take your order sir?" Sakura asked smiling a little happier actually talking to the handsome amber eyed boy. He looked up and amber met emerald, he just stared for a while before working the courage to ask her something he hadn't asked at other cafes.

"My names Syaoran, if you say sir you make me sound old! I will just have a coffee thanks!" Syaoran chuckled then smiled a bit. Sakura gasped he was so handsome and when he smiled he was so handsome her heart melted. Sakura nodded wrote down his order smiled and walked to get his tea and came back and placed the tray on the table.

Syaoran looked sad so she smiled and bit and he was stunned at her beauty.

'She is so beautiful. I wish I had some one like her to fight for.' Syaoran thought sadly.

_He's a little shy _

_So she give him a smile _

_He said, _

_"Would you mind sittin' down _

_for a while?_

_And talkin' to me_

_I'm feeling a little lonely._

_She said,_

_"I'm off in an hour_

_And I know where we can go."_

" I'm feeling a bit lonely would you mind sitting down for a while?" Syaoran asked shyly. Sakura smiled knowing he was ever so shy and handsome and thought about when she had a break.

"I am off in an hour and I know where we can go before you depart!!" Sakura said a bit happily and sadly.

(1 hour later)

"Meilin I am going for my break now I will be back in an hour ok??" Sakura asked he bosses wife.

"Alright have fun sweetie!!" Meilin winked and walked back into the kitchen.

"I know where we can go so follow me!!" Sakura grabbed his hand and walked across the road to the peir. It was beautiful how the sun was setting and the sun reflected off the water so magnificently.

_So they down_

_And they sat on the pier._

_He said,_

_"I bet you got a boyfriend,_

_But I don't care._

_I've got no one _

_To send a letter to._

_Would you mind _

_If I sent one back here to you?"_

"Wow its so beautiful!! I wish I had seen this early I would of spent many days here just looking at the sunset and your smile and gorgeous emerald eyes!!" Syaoran blushed at what he had just told the beautiful girl.

"Wait you never told me your name!!!" Syaoran looked at the girl with the bow in her hair. "My names Sakura!" She smiled ever so beautifully. Syaoran looked at the water again and then to Sakura.

" I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care!! I got no one to send a letter to would you mind if I sent one back here to you?" he asked shly. Sakura was so happy she hugged him and nodded her head. The were eye level now and slowly she leaned in and so did he soon their lips were locked together in a passionate kiss.

_I cried _

_Never gonna hold the hand_

_Of another guy._

_Too young for him _

_They told her waitin'_

_For the love of a travelin' soldier._

_Our love will never end._

_Waitin' for the soldier_

_Come back again_

_Never more be alone_

_When the letter says _

_"The soldier's coming home."_

----------------------(Weeks later)-----------------------

_So the letters came_

_From an army camp _

_In California than Vietnam._

_He told of his heart _

_It might be love _

_And all of the things _

_He was so scared of._

Syaoran wrote almost every day to Sakura, the pretty girl with the bow in her hair. He smiled thinking about the passionate kissed they shared the day he left for California then Vietnam. He told her what he saw on the boats and how beautiful the sunset was, but he said he missed her and would soon be coming back to sit at the pier again and what the sunset.

Every time Sakura got a letter she wrote one back immediately. She was in love and told him about the interesting people she met. She also mentioned that she would love him to come back soon and to sit on the pier again and watch the sunset.

_He said,_

_"When its gettin' kinda rough _

_Over here _

_I remember that day _

_Sittin' down on the pier._

_I close my eyes _

_And see your pretty smile._

_Don't worry,_

_But I won't be able to write for awhile."_

One day Sakura hadn't received a letter in a while was getting worried when one day a letter came and he wrote

_Dear Beautiful Sakura with the bow in her hair,_

_I might not be able to send a letter for a while!!! Its getting kinda rough over here!!! I get kinda scared of not seeing you again!!! I think of the day sitting down at the pier and I close my eyes and I am there seeing you smile and feeling your soft beautiful lips against mine!! Please don't be frightened I will return to kiss you once again my gorgeous Sakura with the bow in her hair!!!_

_Love the guy in the army greens!!_

_Syaoran!!!_

_P.S Sakura I meant to write this and I want to say it now just in case I don't get the chance to say it I LOVE YOU!!!!! I will always love and please do not write I might not get the chance to read it!!! I will write again when it has quietened down!! My love for you will never end!!_

Sakura cried hoping he would not die always praying that he would return to give her his precious kisses and love her once again!!!! She showed the letter to Meilin and Tomoyo, another waitress. They hugged her and cried!!

"I know how to cheer you up Sakura lets go to the football game tonight. Tomo might be there! You know he likes you so he will help by trying to win the game for you after all he is the captain and quarterback!!!" Said Sendra a cook!! Tomoyo and Meilin agreed with Sendra and they closed early and headed off to the game.

_I cried _

_Never gonna hold the hand_

_Of another guy._

_Too young for him _

_They told her waitin'_

_For the love of a travelin' soldier._

_Our love will never end._

_Waitin' for the soldier_

_Come back again_

_Never more be alone_

_When the letter says _

_"The soldier's coming home."_

Syaoran was running through the trench with a hankie over his mouth as they were being gassed!!!!! He could get away he climbed up and was shot in the back by the enemy. He looked around and saw all his comrades dead so the last thing he said before taking his last breath was ….

"….Sakura……"

_One friday night_

_At a football game_

_The Lord's Prayer said _

_And the Anthem sang,_

_A man said,_

_"Folks, would you bow your heads,_

_For a list of the local Vietnam dead."_

Sakura held her breath hoping to god that Syaoran name would not be called. After he told her in one of his letter that his family died in an invasion of his home country China he decided that he would fight for Japan in the army as payback!!! He lost his four sisters, mother and father but his brother survived and lives in china but not sure where.

_Cryin' all alone _

_Under the stands_

_Was a piccolo player_

_In the marchin' band_

_When one name read_

_Nobody really cared_

_But a pretty little girl_

_With a bow in her hair. _

"Folks, would you bow your head for a list of local Vietnam dead

Bobby Jones

Mamoru Chiba

Motiko Anie

Syaoran Li

…………………………….."

The list went on but when Sakura heard Syaoran's name she broke down in tears and cried for what seemed like for ever. Tomoyo lead Sakura home and they talked!!!

"He said he would come back he told me how he feels but I can't tell him!!!!! Tomoyo w-w-www-what am I t-t-to do I-I-I love him ss-s-s-ss-ooo much!!!

_I cried _

_Never gonna hold the hand_

_Of another guy._

_Too young for him _

_They told her waitin'_

_For the love of a travelin' soldier._

_Our love will never end._

_Waitin' for the soldier_

_Come back again_

_Never more be alone_

_When the letter says _

_"The soldier's coming home."_

Syaoran woke up looking around and he was very scared!!!

"Where am I???? Where's Sakura????"

A boy with blue glasses looked at Syaoran and hushed him!!

"Who are you??? Eriol????? My Brother????"


	2. OMG! no way!

I don't own Card Captor Sakura!!!! Ok I don't!!!!

This next songs aren't owned by me either they are "Goo Goo Dolls – Iris"

Chapter two: Syaoran's return!!

"Are you Eriol???" Syaoran asked the blue haired blue eyed boy. The boy looked at him in shock and was about to answer but nothing came out his mouth. Suddenly the boy hugged Syaoran and started to cry.

"It has been a long time my cute little descendant," said Eriol. Syaoran looked at him and knew it was Eriol alright!! Syaoran had always hated Eriol for calling him that! Just because Eriol was two years older than him!!

"Please tell me where we are I need to get back to Sakura!! I promised her that….." Syaoran was interrupted by a sudden scream that came from Eriol.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!??????!!!!! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!!!! WHAT DOES SHE LOOK LIKE???!!!?!?!? DO YOU HAVE PICTURES????????"

"Calm down brother!!! Well she isn't my girlfriend but I am going to ask her out when I get back to Japan and I couldn't tell you because I didn't know if you were alive or dead and I wouldn't of known where you lived any way……. Sakura is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on!! She has silky auburn hair with beautiful emerald eyes and of course she wears a pretty little bow in her hair. No I don't have any pictures of her!" Syaoran sighed 'how I miss my Sakura, my Ying Fa, my Cherry Blossom'.

"Syaoran, listen to me….. you can't go back to Japan to see her…… because…… you………. are in heaven!" Eriol looked sadly at Syaoran. Syaoran started to scream with tears in his eyes.

"No I can't be I need to be with her!! Is there any way?? I can prove I am worthy of a second chance?!? Please let me see the elder in charge!"

"Alright Syaoran but you might not win this case, but as my cute little descendant I will help you get your Ying Fa back!" Eriol smiled at how nice of a brother he was!

"lets go I can't wait til I can prove I am worthy of a second chance at life!! This time I will do it the right way!!" Syaoran looked proud as he would up hold his family honour 'I will win………..for Sakura………for my family honour………. For my second chance at life and love!!'

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now_

----------------------------------- (Over to Japan) -------------------------------------

_And all I could taste is this moment_

_And all I can breath is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

Sakura was crying and hadn't come out of her room for three days since she found out her true love was dead. A loud knock came from the door and Sakura pretended she was asleep but Tomoyo, Touya and Fujitaka knew that this unfortunate event would leave their Cherry Blossoms sad and scarred for life.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

"…….Syaoran…….." Sakura sighed as she fell into a deep sleep dreaming one day of hold her Syaoran in heaven!!!!

(DREAM)

Sakura ran as fast as she could but with her wounded leg she couldn't get away from the fast approaching stranger. Sakura screamed a blood curling scream, a large white hankie covered her mouth and she fell unconscious on the floor. Before her eyes closed the saw a figure with messy chocolate hair and sweet amber eyes screaming her name before the world was shut off from her.

(END DREAM)

Sakura woke up with a fright and saw it was 8 o'clock at night seeing the moonlight coming in through the windows, she got up and opened her window to hear the wind blowing in cherry blossom trees. It seemed to gently caress her face, carry a sweet scent the reminded her of Syaoran and whisper…………….

'Don't cry Ying Fa I will be home soon!'

The tears were swept away with the wind and Sakura saw Tomoyo parked in her limo.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Tomoyo………..psst…….Tomoyo…. what are you doing out now???" Sakura whispered to her long time friend!! Tomoyo was wearing a sparkling purple top with a denim skirt. The shirt came down and hug down low at the front and the back was criss crossed with purple strings. She had purple high heels on with criss-crossy straps and a sparkly diamond buckle. Her make-up was simple purple sparkles on her eyelids and lips gloss with a bit of blush and foundation to add colour. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

When hearing her name Tomoyo looked up at Sakura and wished she would join them at the club!! Sendra, Meilin, Nakuru and Kaho were wearing the same outfit as Tomoyo but in different colours and their eye shadows/glitter matched the tops. Sendra was in white, Meilin in red, Nakuru in blue and Kaho in pink.

"Sakura come with us to the club please?? I made you an outfit to match ours!!??! Please please I want to catch you dancing again!! It was great they guys loved you come on please Saku??" Tomoyo pleaded to Sakura. The others soon joined in and finally Sakura gave in to the girls. They all squealed in excitement for they loved playing dress up with Sakura.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Eriol led Syaoran to, two large white doors with wings around the edges. Syaoran gulped and walked into the room to see who the elder was he would have to persuade to let him return to earth and fight for his Ying Fa's love. Syaoran blinked a couple of times and realised that the person he would have to persuade was none other than….

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Sakura was dressed in a green sparkly top, eye shadow and matching shoes. Sakura went to talk to Touya before she went out with the girls. Touya was sitting on the couch watching cartoons. She walked quietly up to him and covered his eyes.

"Kajiuu (spelling please)… don't be so childish……who else is it going to be??"

"Sakura no Kajiuu!! I am going out tonight with the girls okay Touya? And don't worry Kaho is coming too!! Bye" Sakura ran out of the room picked up her purse and walked to the limo, waiting for the long ride to the club where she hopes to find some peace in her newly broken life without love!!

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_


End file.
